Missing
by Animeraaww
Summary: The guys come to the guild to find all the girls are missing. Natsu smells them at Lucy's house but they're not there. That wouldn't be as concerning...if he didn't smell a stranger. To make matters worse, a roughed up Levy bursts into the guild. But she has answers. Answers they need.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting but now I am, so I have decided to change chapter 1 a little and don't worry chapter two will come out very soon! Hope you like this better. P.S it has a little more drama with Gajeel and levy! Just like you all wanted. Enjoy!**

The Fiore Kingdom. A neutral country with a population of 17 million. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there like anything else and is deeply ingrained in the people's lives. There are even some who make a living using magic. These people are referred to as wizards. These wizards belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them. There are many guilds in this kingdom, and there's a certain wizard guild in a certain town. A guild from which countless legends were once born, nay one that will continue to create legends well into the future. It's name... Fairy Tail.

A crisp breeze ran through the guild as a salmon haired dragon slayer trudged through the grand oak doors to plop his head down on a bench in defeat. His day had taken a sour turn early on, and it didn't have any signs of lightening up. What was supposed to be a day of eating Lucy's food, napping on Lucy's couch, and reading Lucy's personal stories, ended up being a frosty search through the streets of Magnolia for his, lack of a better term, large breasted team mate. To make matters worse, the cold air had painted his cheeks a light pink, as if he were a blushing girl! It was bad enough his senses were numbed. He didn't need shit from Gray about his tinted cheeks.  
His thoughts were interrupted by drops of beer smacking his arm before rolling onto the floor.  
"Oi, Cana! Will ya cut it out? You're dripping all over me."  
The card mage took one last swig from her keg before glancing over at the now irritated Natsu next to her. She didn't need to glance at her cards to see that his gloominess had to do with the fact that Lucy hasn't been around for the last day or so.  
While the rest of the guild were anxious about her sudden withdrawal, it didn't effect anyone nearly as much as it did Natsu. A dark aura hovered over him wherever he went. When these moods of his occurred, it was best for all if he was left alone to brood. Though...a certain ice mage wasn't exactly keen on letting the normally hot head get away with acting so pitiful.  
"Dragneel. Move your sorry ass before I freeze it in place."  
Natsu whipped around at the sound of a challenge from Gray Fullbuster.  
"What did you say to me, ice princess?"  
Gray chuckled at that.  
" It's on flame brain."  
Before anyone could bat an eye, the friends/rivals had lunged across the room, intent on winning the ongoing fight since their childhood. To this day, neither had reigned over the other in victory.  
Fire and ice clashed, with neither of them relenting. At one point, someone could say Gray had it in the bag. The guild becoming an arctic wasteland, his preferred territory. That was before flames engulfed the sculpted ice. Others could think Natsu was the winner for sure, fire spewing from his mouth, the flames licking up towards Gray. Yet seconds before impact, the flames would shatter against the ground, a frozen spear cool to the touch.  
Both parties were breathing hard within a few minutes. They haven't had a battle like this in ages. Natsu was all fired up now. He sucked in air, preparing for his fire dragon roar. It never came out. A silver bullet grazed his hair, narrowly missing his ear. He gaped towards the sullen sharp shooter hunched over in the back of the guild.  
His strained voiced echoed throughout the hall.  
"How...how can either of you be bickering like children when our own nakama could be hurt? Lost? Or Mavis forbid, dead! Natsu! Lucy could be alone somewhere, wondering why her own partner has given up on her already. And Gray! We all know you care for Juvia. Get over your denial because she needs you wherever she is. Asuka chan needs a mother. I-I can't raise her by myself...where are you Bisca..?"  
Alzack had already forgotten his scolding of the two mages as he was absorbed in his own issues. If his wife didn't come back...no, he didn't want to even think of the possibility. Bisca would return to him.  
With his sudden outburst, the members of Fairy Tail had taken on a more somber atmosphere. The five girls would come back. They had to. Besides a certain sweets loving demon woman ex-quipper, Levy Mcgarden had been the last of the five to disappear. If the solid script mage didn't show up before Gajeel got back from his mission with Pantherlily, there would be hell to pay. Guild master Makarov had a feeling he should reinforce the guild walls. Just in case. Hell hath no fury like a Gajeel scorned. Or something like that.  
The silence was broken when for a second time that day, a winter breeze infiltrated the guild. Relief was the first emotion running through everyone's mind, as they would be able to avoid an iron dragon slayers wrath. She was alive. The second thought? How fast can they get out of town...?Forget the guild. Magnolia will burn tonight. There she stood, Levy's eyes brimming with tears. Her clothes were torn and a pool of blood had already formed under her feet. She whispered a single name before collapsing onto the floor.

"L-Lucy.."

**Did you guys like it? Comment, p.s I added the beginning of the anime to those who have never seen Fairy Tail.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!Finally what you have all been waiting for ... Ch 2! P.S if you have not already you should read ch 1 again** **because I have changed it a little. ;)**

**_The Fiore Kingdom. A neutral country with a population of 17 million. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there like anything else and is deeply ingrained in the people's lives. There are even some who make a living using magic. These people are referred to as wizards. These wizards belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them. There are many guilds in this kingdom, and there's a certain wizard guild in a certain town. A guild from which countless legends were once born, nay one that will continue to create legends well into the future. It's name... Fairy Tail_. **

** (GAJEELSPOV. )  
**

"Ha" finished with ease eh panther lily? "That's the fastest we have completed a mission" , the exceed gloated. "Ge he " I couldn't wait to get back to the guild and tease a certain little blue haired Mage._ "Oi" I pushed open the doors sending a cool breeze into the guild. "Shrimp", I'm back. Everyone stared at me eyes wide open in terror. "Hey, what is everyone's deal." Where is shri- I suddenly noticed a small bluenett lying on the floor covered in bruises and blood._

_**( NATSU'S POV.)**_

_ Everyone crowded around Levy, some worried, some confused, and some panicked about what to do when Gajeel came back. I wasn't sure if I was the only one worried about the name she had spoken before collapsing. Luce? Was she hurt, in danger? Everyone's thoughts came to a stop when the doors swung open and in the door way was none other than Gejeel Redfox. "Oi Gajeel do yo- " a sudden pain reached my face as iron made contact with my face._

_ " Oi salamander, I don't want any of your crap" A dark aurora surrounded him."Who the hell did this to my shrimp."_

_ "How should I know",he swung his fist at the iron dragon slayer,shoving him into a post, cracking it._

_ The two dragon slayers went head to head iron and fire clashing, destroying the Guild walls and posts. For who knows how many times today a crisp breeze flooded into the guild, a shot was fired and the sound of the mighty Titania's voice roared over the guild._

_ Everyone was relieved as the iron dragon slayer some what calmed down._

_No matter how mad he was he would surely calm down slightly in fear of the mighty Titania's wrath._

_ Following her into the guild was Juvia, and Bisca."Where is Levy!", Erza boomed. "Oi you did this to my shrimp, he glared at her from across the room." Erza simply passed by him and headed strait twards the skript Mage._

_ Iron flew pass Erza's face barely brimming her scarlet hair. She only had to take one glance at Gajeel to tell he was on edge._

_ Erza carefully set Levys head in her lap. Levy's eyes barely opened and everyone was relieved, they would escape Gajeels wrath, for now. _

_ Erza layed her back down, and told her to rest for now._

**(JUVIA'S POV. )**

We walked up to the doors of the guild, in hope to find Levy. She disappeared while we were searching for Lucy, and Wendy. Juvia followed Erza, Bisca in. There was lots of fighting, so Bisca fired hmagnums and Erza's presence just stopped everybody.

A angry looking Gageel growled at Erza as she walked over to a bruised Levy. Suddenly Gajeel tried to fight Erza! Boy was he looking for a death sentence.

Erza just passed by like nothing happened and talked to Levy. Everything that had happened started running through Juvia's mind. I started to get a headache when I remembered before Lucy left she had been looking at a train flyer.

"I know where Lucy is ! ",Everyone turned there attention to the water Mage, oh no I blurted something out without thinking.

**What had Juvia seen in the flyer that made her realize? What could be possibly been running through Gajeels mind! Will Natsu go save Lucy? Where is Lucy and Wendy anyway? Sry it was kind of short I will work on that. Comment and review! ;) ps I used the beginning again all credit hours to hiro mashima, I didn't make it.**


End file.
